Dragon Age Wiki:IRC
Internet Relay Chat, commonly abbreviated IRC, is a chat protocol that allows discussions to be made in real-time. Many of the administrators frequent the channel (all are channel operators), and you are cordially invited to chat, discuss wiki issues, notify us of important developments and just generally make yourself at home. Once you have an IRC client, join the gaming channel at irc.chatspike.net, #dragonage! We currently do not have a CGI Gateway, so you must use IRC clients for the time being. For more info on how to use IRC channels, visit IRC on Wikibooks. Channel rules # Be civil - harassment and insulting behavior will not be tolerated. # Don't spam the channel - If no one is there to answer a question, or if one of the ops is busy, do not ask the question multiple times. # An operator's word is final. If you feel something was handled incorrectly, contact another operator in the channel privately. If they believe anything should be done, then they will talk to the other operator. # English is the language of the channel. Do not use any other language in the IRC. # Do not distribute logs of the channel. The IRC is considered informal, and logs of such discussion are not binding. # Stay semi-on-topic. Connecting to the Network Getting an IRC client is simple and requires only a few minutes of your time. Here is a list of recommended clients: Remember that there are many others for you to choose from. Now what? You are now ready to connect to the channel. Use the following information to connect: If you are having a little trouble, type and enter this: /server irc.chatspike.net 6667 (or 7000). That will connect you to the server. After you have chosen a name (/nick ), then you will want to join the room, /join #dragonage. Once you are connected, you will need to register to make sure you keep your nick. In order to register, use this message: /msg NickServ REGISTER . Make sure your email is a valid one because NickServ will then send you an email to validate your registration. Once you receive the email with a validation code, send this message: /msg NickServ VERIFY REGISTER . That should be it! If you are having any troubles, feel free to contact User:Max21. Other information * Most users idle on the channel. There is absolutely no requirement to be chatty or even respond to comments. * If you have a question, just ask it. If you don't get an answer straight away, you're probably not being ignored — other people are just busy! * Absolutely anyone is welcome to join — as with the wiki, the IRC channel is a neutral channel. * We are not a customer support hotline. If you are having issues, contact EA. Channel Operators * All administrators are encouraged to join and are automatically given channel operator privileges. * Notable contributors of the wiki are 'voiced'. This just shows you to be a prolific member of the community and confers no powers. Operators * Max ~ (No longer active; but still considered the actual Founder) * Ijiero ~ * Loleil & Half-operators * ADK (#dragonage) * AlkoTanko (#dragonage) Category:Policy __NOEDITSECTION__